


Restorative Justice

by Sterling (SterlingSmith)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Extremely Underage, F/M, First Time, Humor, Lolita, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Penis In Vagina Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingSmith/pseuds/Sterling
Summary: I won't spill the beans... But it's a lot sexier than the title might suggest, and I hope others will appreciate the humor that warranted the "Humor" tag.





	Restorative Justice

It was Friday night. Joe smiled as he watched the video. There was a girl who looked to be about eight, brown hair and big brown eyes, totally naked. She was kneeling on a bed beside a schlumpy-looking man who was flat on his back. He had a big hard-on and she was fondling it gently, pausing to lick, then going back to rubbing. She rubbed a little harder, and the man groaned and ejaculated, one spurt after another. The girl smiled and kept rubbing. When he was spent he relaxed with a satisfied grin. The girl scooped up some of the jizz with her finger and rubbed it slowly on her child's nipples, smiling at the camera. Joe paused the video on that frame. That was very hot!

Joe stroked his own erection. Just one more video and he'd come himself. What a fantasy! He really shouldn't, he knew, but... just one more...

There was a loud knocking on the door. Who would come to see him at 10 at night? He pulled up his pants, wiped the lube off his hand with some tissues, and headed to the door. It was just a one-bedroom apartment. The pounding came again.

He opened the door a little. The person outside pushed it wide open. "Police!" said the man, who indeed was wearing a police uniform, as he barged in. "Sit down on the sofa and stay there!"

Joe was stunned, and he sat down on the sofa.

The policeman went down the hallway to his bedroom. Joe was surprised to see a girl come in the door and follow him.

"Ha!" said the policeman from the bedroom. "Not even trying to hide it!"

Joe realized he'd left the frozen video up on his screen. Oh, no!

"What, daddy, what?" said the girl, joining him. "Oh..." she said.

"Hey, Joseph, come here," said the policeman, and Joe dutifully stood up and joined the other two in the bedroom. It was embarrassing to have not just the policeman but this real little girl looking at his video of the little girl with sperm on her hands and nipples.

"So," said the policeman, crossing his arms. "We tracked you. You've been downloading lots of this stuff. Disgusting."

The little girl frowned at him. "I don't think that girl really wanted to be doing that!"

"No, no, I'm afraid she didn't. I'm really sorry." He couldn't help noticing she was quite attractive herself. It seemed a terribly inappropriate time to note something like that, but he couldn't help noticing his reaction.

"But you liked watching her do that to him?"

"Um, well..."

"Of course he did, baby," said the policeman. "Otherwise he wouldn't do it."

"Why would you want to watch a girl do that who really didn't want to?"

"Um...."

"I'm a little girl too. Would you like to do something like that with me?" she asked, looking at him reproachfully.

"No, no, not at all!"

"Why not? Am I not cute enough?"

"Oh, you look great! I mean..." He groaned. "That's not what I meant at all, oh no... sorry."

The girl paused, then smiled. "Can you wait out there, daddy?"

"You sure, baby?" said the policeman, looking with revulsion at Joe.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Well, I'll be out there and I'll be listening. You hurt her and you're a dead man, Joseph!"

"Um, sure, I... I would never do anything..."

"But, daddy..."

"Well, you can, uh, play with her, uh, you know, if she wants to," said the policeman with a sigh.

Joe was totally confused.

"In fact, we can forget about the business with those pictures if my girl here says you've been nice to her."

The girl ushered her father out and closed the door, leaving just the two of them in his bedroom.

"Sit down," said the girl, and Joe sat in the swivel chair in front of the computer. The girl stood beside him, and looked at the frozen image.

"You'd like some girl to do that to you, huh?"

"No!"

"Ah, c'mon!"

"Well, I'd dream of it. But I'd never want to hurt a girl."

The girl stood beside him, took his arm and looked at him. "You like looking at her naked, I bet you'd like to see me naked!"

"No, no!"

"But I want to get naked."

"You do?"

"Yeah... I want to get naked with a man who wants to see me naked."

She kicked off her shoes. The tan dress went up over her head, and off went the white panties.

Joe looked her up and down. She was sexy!

"You do like me, I can tell! Take your clothes off..."

"OK," said Joe, still bewildered. He stripped -- and there was his cock, pretty long and half-erect.

She looked at it, smiling. "I bet you'd like me to play with it."

"Uh..."

Suddenly she frowned. "Well, I don't want to."

"Oh, then definitely don't!"

"But look at this!"

She lay back on his bed and spread her legs wide. "Down here... you like it?"

Joe nodded. This was insane! But...

"You think it's sexy?"

Joe nodded again.

"You think it's sexy enough to lick it? Not too gross?"

Joe shook his head.

"Then do it..."

He hesitated. "Your dad?"

"Remember, he said you do what I want and he'll forget the pictures... Looking at a little girl who doesn't want to be doing it... shame on you!"

"Sorry," said Joe.

"So let's get rid of her." The girl scrambled off the bed and found the switch to turn the monitor off, then quickly lay down on the bed again. "Well, lick a girl who wants it!"

Joe was still confused, but there was a gorgeous little hairless pussy. He lay on his stomach below her and eagerly approached the slit with his tongue and fingers. He'd never done this before, but he'd seen videos, and he could imagine.

He caressed her lips and opened her gently with his fingers. He licked.

The girl giggled. "Oh, that's so nice and so sexy!"

He licked more, trying to do it the way women seemed to like it in the vids.

"Oh... oh, that feels wonderful!" After thirty seconds she said, "Mmmmm... but, hey, where's that cock?"

She sat up, and Joe got up on his knees, cock sticking straight out.

She looked at it with a respectful smile, and gently fondled it different ways. "Ooh, it's hot and smooth," she said. She squeezed. "And hard! Stick it in my pussy, OK?"

"Huh... really?"

"Yeah!"

"It won't fit, will it?"

"Oh, I've had things bigger than that up there, I know it will fit. And you've made my pussy all nice and juicy with your tongue. I've waited so long for this!" Suddenly she drew her knees up and hugged them to herself. "I mean, if you want to. You don't want to?" She looked very vulnerable.

"Oh, I want to. I definitely want to!"

The girl beamed at him, then lay back and spread her legs wide. Joe lowered himself, not sure where he was or what was happening. But he knew a pussy when he saw it, he was a male animal who had a definite reaction to the sight of a pussy, and this was not just a pussy but a little girl pussy, and the little girl wanted him to penetrate her... So Joe pressed forward against the girl slit, and pressed harder. It opened up, he pressed again, and then he felt his tip penetrate through her ring of muscle.

"Oh!" she said. "Mmmm!"

Joe penetrated deeper. It was tight, hot, and heavenly. When he was in he paused.

"You feel like fucking me?"

Joe nodded. The language seemed unbecoming to a little girl. But then...

"Then fuck away! Do it to me!"

"OK," said Joe, sliding out most of the way before sliding back in. "But you know what's going to happen if I do?"

"You going to ejaculate in there? My body make you want to do that too? I want that so much!"

"Uh, so soon?"

"Yeah! Go for what feels best!"

Joe would have liked to hold back, but the situation was just so impossibly erotic. Hairless slit at the junction of lovely, smooth, small legs. Smooth tummy and chest, and then that gorgeous face with the big brown eyes, urging him on and in! After a frenzy of a dozen thrusts Joe seized with orgasm, his cock spewing gobs of sperm as he thrust in and out wildly. He panted and slowed.

"You did it, didn't you?" said the girl. "You came inside me? Dumped lots of cum?"

Joe nodded.

"Yippee!"

"What about you? You come?"

"No... you lick me again? I was so eager to get it up the cunt before I couldn't concentrate on coming..."

Joe slid his cock out and slid down on the bed until he was licking this girl's pussy once more.

"Oh, God that's so nice!" murmured the girl. "Oh yeah... like that... just like that... Aaaahhhh!" She bucked her hips upward. It had been just a minute.

Joe trailed off with the licking.

In a few seconds the girl stopped panting, opened her eyes, and looked at Joe. "Oh, your cock, let me see it again!" she said.

Joe got up on his knees. His erection was back.

"I don't mind licking it, honest," she said, leaning forward to give a couple licks to prove her point. "But I want it in my pussy again! You put it in again?"

"Sure!" said Joe, mounting, inserting and thrusting.

"Ooooo, can you get it in any deeper... Yeah, that's good! And just like that... Oh, you're so strong!"

Joe pounded in and out of the little girl, looking at her. She glanced at him with a half smile but then closed her eyes. He looked at her beautiful face but his eyes went in and out of focus as the pleasure overwhelmed him. She lifted her feet so they were on the small of his back, then hung her arms loosely around his shoulders. "Oh, you can just keep doing that forever. Just like that..."

Minutes went by. "Oh yeah, oh yeah..." she said. "You really don't mind? You're not just doing that to avoid going to jail?"

A little thrill of fear went through Joe then, but he smiled and shook his head.

"Didn't think so.... Just like that... a little harder?... Almost... almost... Yes!" she moaned, twitching again and again. Joe loved the sight.

"You come too?" she asked. Just then her vagina squeezed him even tighter, and the pleasure tripled, and seconds later he spurted again, over and over, deep inside her. When he was through he gently pulled out and lay on his back beside her. She took his hand in hers.

"What's... what's happened here tonight?" said Joe.

"You fucked the daylights out of a little eight-year-old girl!" she said.

Joe groaned.

"Who wanted to get fucked hard just like that! And I've wanted it so long!" There was a pause. "And you're a pedophile!" she said.

Joe groaned. 

"And you know, for all they say about you guys, you're not so easy to find! It's humiliating to be a girl and look at sexy men and know they think you're just a dumb little kid and they don't feel the same way about you at all... but you do!"

"Yeah, well, that's nice. Or maybe a miracle, really. I sure do think you're really sexy... but your father?"

"We had some fights about it. He thinks I'm too young." She rolled her eyes. "But I know some things about him he doesn't want anyone to know, and I told him I'd tell on him..."

"Oh," said Joe, disapprovingly.

"Hey, I'm not an angel, OK?" she said. "But I've got needs! And how about you, huh? You think you're so great? Looking at pictures of poor exploited little girls?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry," said Joe contritely.

"So anyway, daddy has connections on the force. And so they helped him find one guy who'd been downloading those disgusting pictures. But he was gross," she said, making a face. "So they found another, and the second one was just so scared he didn't do anything, or couldn't. Like a frozen little rabbit. Then I found you." She squeezed his hand.

Footsteps approached the bedroom door. "Everything OK in there?" came the voice of the father.

"Yeah, daddy, fine!" Then she said to Joe, "Let's get dressed."

So the two of them dressed and stood, and the girl opened the door again.

The policeman walked in, glowering at Joe.

"So you think he's OK?"

"Yeah, daddy, great!"

So the policeman stepped up really close to Joe and took him by the shirt collar and twisted it. "So, you promise not to look at any disgusting pictures any more?"

Joe nodded frantically.

"And you promise to give my daughter what she wants?"

Joe nodded frantically again.

"Any time she wants it?"

Joe nodded frantically, while the girl said, "Come on, daddy, he's not going to be my slave or anything!"

"OK. But you would be if I said you would, right?"

Joe nodded frantically.

The policeman let go of his shirt and turned to his daughter. "So, baby... this OK? You promise not to tell on me?"

She looked at him warily. "Not as long as you let me see him whenever I want."

"Well, OK, it's a deal," said the policeman, smiling at his daughter, then looking daggers at Joe, then smiling at his daughter again. "So, time to go home?"

"Can I have a sleepover?"

"Now?"

"Yeah... can I?" She looked at Joe.

"Fine with me!" he said. He loved the idea, and anything to keep this girl and her father happy.

"Well, OK..." grumbled the dad. "But I'll be back in the morning. Eight am?"

"No, noon!"

"Ten."

"Deal."

The policeman walked out the bedroom door, then turned back. "You be good to my girl, you hear?" he growled.

Joe nodded frantically.

Joe followed him partway out, and watched him slam the door behind him.

He turned to look at the girl. "Uh, what's your name?"

"I don't like my name. Don't make me say," she said, turning away.

"Well, OK. What do you want to do?"

She looked at him, he looked at her, and in an instant they were frantically throwing their clothes off. Ten seconds later, she lay back on the bed, he bounced on top of her, slid it in, and began fucking away hard.

"Aahhhh!" said the girl.

"Aahhhh!" said Joe.


End file.
